1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a braking force control system and a braking force control method.
2. Description of Related Art Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-138895 (JP 10-138895 A) describes a vehicle brake system as an existing braking force control system. The vehicle brake system independently controls braking forces of right and left rear wheels such that the distribution of brake force between front wheels and the rear wheels can be approximate to an ideal curve on the basis of a difference between a maximum front wheel speed and each rear wheel speed when a vehicle body speed is higher than or equal to a predetermined value and a vehicle body deceleration is higher than or equal to a predetermined value.
Incidentally, the above vehicle brake system described in JP 10-138895 A still has room for improvement in terms of, for example, stability of the behavior of a vehicle in the case where the tire characteristics (μ characteristics) of right and left wheels of the vehicle are different, the case where the vehicle is travelling on a so-called split μ road that is a travel road having different friction coefficients (road surface μ) of road surfaces with which the right and left wheels respectively contact, or the like.